


大橋和也聽到了

by peach_sauce, saya_0319



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25465858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peach_sauce/pseuds/peach_sauce, https://archiveofourown.org/users/saya_0319/pseuds/saya_0319
Summary: 橫倉
Relationships: Yokoyama Yuu/Ohkura Tadayoshi
Kudos: 12





	大橋和也聽到了

**Author's Note:**

> 前篇是🍐🍐寫的👉👉 https://archiveofourown.org/works/25465654
> 
> #在🐘玩的產物。  
> #大倉跟橫山是交往的關係。  
> #大倉最近瘦了很多，請帶入那個形象🤔🌹  
> #拉了jr當瓜。對8起🤕

稀疏雨點落在門窗外頭，如今日天氣預報所說的晚間將降下雨來，上鎖的陽台邊上掛滿衣物，老舊公寓附贈的屋簷寬度較窄，很容易讓雨水滲進低低的臺面。

剛才開始下雨之時，媽媽大聲地在樓上喊著要他去收起衣服，否則明天上jr舞蹈課沒體育服穿了。若是平時的大橋早該乖巧地立刻收拾去了，怎麼還黏在客廳的茶几前，顧不得媽媽等會要下來捻他耳朵，他只想知道現在此刻是發生什麼事情。

在一群愛比較的年輕jr內，他也不免俗地想要些奢侈品，纏著家長買來的某牌昂貴的藍牙耳機，刻意的在殼面指定刻上心儀人的名字。

耳間迷你機械的降噪功能將偌大的雨勢阻隔在外，而擁有那個名字的人正喘著氣息，低緩的嗚咽聲蔓延在屋內。

他明知道這位前輩時常忘記關掉連結，先前聽過成員抱怨他甚至忘記對方還在線上便睡著的窘境發生。但大橋卻著魔般地按下上升鍵的鍵帽，耳朵內鑽入的音符逐漸放大，左右耳聲道完美發揮著功能，好似在聽一場票價高昂的音樂會。

他明知道的，現實明晃晃地擺著在眼前，先前看過的景象他還沒忘記，也不敢忘記。這位憧憬的前輩早被掛上名牌了，大橋彷彿可以看到他纖細瘦弱的頸側被扣上項圈，上頭的銀鎖被堅固地鎖緊，繁星點點的吸吮痕跡被精心裝點在空白的膚上。

另一名支援綜藝指導的前輩正是他的主人，兩人在未遮掩又不上鎖的廢棄休憩室內做的勾當，大橋恰巧從縫隙中看得一清二楚。

那減重過頭削掉一半贅肉的長腿環在他的身側，手指軟綿地抓皺肩膀上的衣料，淫溺的氛圍超越大橋自己過往的想像，比連網偷看的視頻片段還色情百倍。

大橋那次過後便有意無意地躲著對方，可當手機亮起訊息的瞬間，他內心還是期待地顯示對方的名字。

可當真是前輩找他玩時，大橋也只能像招來即去的小笨狗般跟在他身後。那位前輩過分狡猾，總是不由分說地扔來一個連結，從前輩年輕時的照片堆中，他精心挑選並設置為專屬背景上方的那串字刺眼地顯示在前，手指像不聽使喚地點擊那行隨機編排的咒語，連接上後滿屏映著對方的臉，他總是笑嘻嘻地溢滿身為前輩模範的親切語氣，off感十足的居家氛圍拉近著彼此之間的距離。

…若當初沒看到就好了，那他也不會嫉妒成這副模樣。

因定時休眠而暗下來的螢幕畫面映著他扭曲的臉面，氣自己晚生對方太多年又還沒在偶像這條道路上做出成績，他們團甚至還未出道，而前輩怎麼可能會敞開心房送給他那寶貴的一部分呢。

❣️❣️❣️

剛結束遠端會議，與小他年紀一輪的後輩互道晚安，隨手摘下的耳機置在木製書桌上，面板的提示燈還一閃一閃地亮著，大倉便起身躺回床上。隨即響起敲門的聲響，是同居的橫山裕。

兩人在門口親暱地撕磨一會，橫山便抱上大倉並托起他的臀部往床沿躺去。兩人太過熟悉對方的身體，什麼敏感點都被一一撬開過，固定頻率的情事便是最好的交往秘訣。

橫山也不著急扯開下褲，先是俯下身貼合愛人的唇瓣，大倉嘟著嘴的唇面不遠處的小點像閃爍的恆星，口內細舌覆蓋上因交錯而發出的水聲。

燙手的下體蹭著跟對方一樣的部位，黏稠的前液頂濕自己的內褲，大倉下意識地微張大腿，內側的軟肉也像擁有神經細胞一般的敏感。

剛才鏡頭前若隱若現的鎖骨被不客氣地咬上，橫山的唇吸吮出紅紫瘀痕，齒間啃著對方瘦下的成果，喘著嬌氣的喉間鑲著結，上下滑動在天生纖瘦的頸部，好像不存放在玻璃瓶內就會碰壞掉似的。

大倉自己抓著橫山的手要他鑽入衣縫，摸摸那片平胸前的兩粒紅果，輕輕搓揉幾下便下流地頂起衣服，漲大的乳尖散發灼燒的快感。

“ん、よこ、やまくん...ちくび、きもちいい...もっと、触って....”

橫山順著意湊往胸前，雙手托起兩糰軟肉，薄薄的布料被唾液沾濕。雖然因減重過頭而只剩下些微的胸肉還貼在上頭，橫山在心中掂量著拍完戲之後得帶他吃些好的補滿胸脯所需的養份。

大倉焦躁地掀開自己的下褲並褪到膝側處，翹起豐厚結實的臀部，自行左右兩手掰開私密的縫隙，還戴著有框眼鏡的臉面淫蕩地看往橫山，嘴內說著最親密的嬌嗔愛語討著對方的疼愛。

“よこやまくん、おちんちん、ちょーだい、っ...ただよしのまんこ、もっ、どろどろやな...”

粉紅肉口一張一合地勾引橫山，即使沒有擴張卻也能好好地吞入的模樣。橫山將自己擠進雙腿間，一挺到底直往熟悉的通道深處。肉莖被分泌的水液沾糊，腔內的腸壁不斷攪拌入侵的粗硬物。

“あん、ぅ、やぁ...きもちいぃ、きも、ちいい...” 

被撞擊的感覺太過美好，他咬不住唇的妥協呻吟持續洩出，腳指尖捲曲的弧度表達著愉快之意。t-shirt通常是他喜愛的居家服款式之一，鬆袖處下的二頭肌纖瘦得不可思議，關節處皆是骨頭連結的凹凸槽面。

橫山嫌棄地捏捏對方變得纖細大腿的內側，都沒有肉了啊。幸好大倉的屁股沒有因上劇減肥而消瘦下去太多，但不斷撞到腿間的骨頭令橫山不悅起來。

惡劣地提起大倉無力的雙臂，禁錮在後腰部，他湊上耳邊吐出溫柔的關懷話語，“這麼瘦弱好像會弄壞一樣呢。” 先前橫山的動作稱不上溫柔，可胯部頂得幅度卻突然放緩下來。

“ぅ、ただよし、壊れないがぁ...もっと、はげしいの.....、おねがいぃ...よこやまくん...” 大倉的後口焦急地攪緊肉莖，不願身後的人放慢速度，嘴裡滿滿的鹹味是自己滴下的淚液，他黏糊地喘著伴隨委屈的語調。

橫山哼了一下，提起大倉被固定在後背的手腕，令他只能靠著雙腳支撐的力道來維持平衡。抽動的速度被向上加了激烈的字眼，搖晃的纖細身板似漂浮在風雨中。

才剛長時間坐在椅上的身軀，久未活動舒展開來，全身的筋骨被要弄碎般承受著劇烈的交歡，優秀鼻樑骨上的黑框架眼鏡被他的生理眼淚浸濕，嘴角掛著運動過程中喪失重力的唾液。

“ぁ、っ、キミくん、きみ、くん...すき、すきっ...はぁ、ぅ...”

“おーくら、ただよし。かわいいな...”

腦子像被星火燎原之勢焚燒著理智，全身的神經細胞被聚集在穴內，體內期待已久的灼熱並未澆灌，連何時被翻過身軀也沒有察覺，臉上突然被灑上黏稠物體，大倉只得迷糊地舔上眼前的粗大物體。

橫山拆卸大倉被弄髒的眼鏡，憐愛地撫平他跳動不止的心跳，擦拭著自己的精濁黏稠。

喜歡這二字刺耳地響在偷聽者的耳內，狠辣地刺痛即將破碎的心臟，好不容易維繫著與憧憬前輩的關聯性，現在卻彷彿被斬斷繩索一般搖搖欲墜地掛在岩壁上。

還能夠戴著微笑假面維持現狀下去嗎？他問著自己。

終わり。

**Author's Note:**

> 狗狗好可憐🤔💬  
> 什麼時候能吃到姐姐呢🤕
> 
> 最近wb lof都是低浮上狀態，  
> 還想在🐘🐘玩連載🥺🥀  
> 雖然俺寫的很爛。  
> 不小心把大橋寫得太像高中生，對8起。
> 
> 🍐🍐的桃體寫得比本尊好🤕🥀
> 
> 按下愛心吧🥺❣️


End file.
